shadowhuntersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Infobox file
}}}} |game = |promo = }}} |photo = }}} |digital = }}} |art = }}} |fanart = }}} |other = |other-self = |CC-BY-SA = |CC-BY-SA-2.0 = |CC-BY-NC = |CC-BY-NC-2.0 = |CC-BY-NC-3.0 = |GFDL = |LGPL = |PD = |PD-self = |permission = }} |} }|[[Category: } images| ]] }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } images| ]]|}}}} Использование (шаблона выше) __NOEDITSECTION__ Скопируйте код и соответствующе его заполните. Что вставлять в параметры Это список того что можно вставить в параметры кроме того что было использовано в примерах. # Attention: Выборочное сообщение. # Description: Краткое описание изображения, предподчтительно с некоторым контекстом. # Type: Может быть заменен на описание; может быть изменен и явлвяется выборочным. Обложка книги, иллюстрация, скриншот, стиллл эпизода, рисунок, фан-арт, изображение за кадром,и т.д. # Subjects: Список персонажей, мест, частей книг или серии относящиеся к изображению. Пример: #* Тэсса Грэй #* Джем Карстэйрс #* Мост Блэкфрайарс #* Адские Механизмы: Механическая Принцесса # Source: Веб ссылка, публикация (журнал), книга (сканнированное или электронное изображение), скриншот эпизода или фильма, промоушн, ссылка к другому веб-сайту, и т.д., написанное в следующем формате: #* Серия: Книга / Название книги (если не часть серии) #** (e.g. Орудия Смерти: Город Небесного Огня'' (Английское издание)' / '''Кодекс Сумеречного Охотника) #* Сериал: Сезон #, Эпизод #: Название #** (e.g. Сумеречные Охотники: Орудия Смерти: Сезон 1, Эпизод 1: Чаша Смерти) #* Название фильма #** (e.g. Орудия Смерти: Город Костей) #* Имя сайта / Имя загрузившего или сата #** (e.g. McG (@McGsWonderland) на Twitter) # Designer(s): Имя дизайнера/ов. # Artist: Имя художника. # Photographer: Имя фотографа. # Relpic: Ссылка к относящимся изображениям. # Relgall: Ссылка к относящимся галереям. # Licensing: ## "unknown" для изображений неизвестного происхождения (может быть удалено); ## "canon" для не бесплатных, защищенных правами изображений серии; ## "cover" для обложек; ## "illustration" для официальных иллюстраций или художественных работ, сканнов комиксов, графических романов и других книг серии; ## "web screenshot" для снимков с веб страниц; ## "game" для снимков компьютерных игр; ## "promo" для промоушн изображений; ## "photo" для фотографий; ## "digital" для файловых переводов не бесплатных изображений; ## "art" для концептивного искусства; ## "fanart" для рисунков от пользователя, переделанных или оригинальных изображений из серии, и других форм не бесплатных изображение фан-арт использованный на вебсайтах; ## "other" для изображений неотносящимися в миру Сумеречных Охотников; ## "other-self" для фан-арт/самодельных изображений, которые не основаны на чем-либо из мира Сумеречных Охотников и не могут быть распространены с надлежащими аттрибутами; ## "CC-BY-SA" для изображений CC-BY-SA (used by Wikipedia and Wikia); ## "CC-BY-NC" для изображений CC-BY-NC (sometimes used by flickr); ## "GFDL" для изображений GNU Free Documentation License; ## "PD" для изображений Public Domain; ## "PD-self" для изображений Public Domain загруженных их создателем. ## "Permission" если обладающий правами человек дал разрешение на использование изображения на вики. # Disclaimer: используйте либо books, film, tv, gn, manga, или nielsen # Categories: ведется работа, не использовать. Special thanks to the Shadowhunters' Wiki for creating the template from which this was adapted. Категория:Шаблоны ИнфобоксаКатегория:Основные шаблоны